User blog:PreVizla/Mission 2: The Sound of Thunder
Mission: The Sound of Thunder Team: Alpha Team Veterans Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk Objective: Shut down the factory which is constructing a army of destructive drones. Stringer's Log: We arrived safely which doesn't happen often. Some of the drone's that had been fully constructed were already attacking the city. We started fighting them immediately. Bulk enjoyed crushing them which I was expecting. Stormer had made a scrapheap but he had already got a few dents in his armour. I was taking a few out but my armour was no better than Stormer's. Then I saw about a dozen of bots marching towards us. "Cover your audio-receptors!!!" I shouted to Stormer and Bulk. Then I turned up the volume to the super sonic level. No doubt the sonic blast was effective, all the bots shattered like glass. Speaking of glass I also broke a lot of windows. "Awesome!!!" Bulk cheered. "Nice job Stringer." Stormer said, obviously impressed, and impressing Stormer is not easy, believe me. "Thanks Alpha leader." I replied. "So are we going to destroy more bots?" Bulk asked. "No," Stormer answered. "We're going to shut down that factory." "Wait" I said. "What if more bots attack the city." "Good point." Stormer said. After a few seconds he thought of a strategy. "I'll defend the city. You two go and shut down the factory." We nodded in agreement then began the long walk to the factory. We got inside easily. All Bulk did was take one shot to blow up the guards and the door. We walked in expecting a fight but there wasn't one. "Thats odd." I noticed. "Who cares." Bulk said. "Let just get this over with." As soon as he started to walk in the alarms went off and some bots started walking in. We were about to take them out when a hologram of something appeared. It was Thunder, one of Von Nebula's gang. "You!" Me and Bulk shouted. "Glad to see you remember me." Thunder said in his cold metallic voice. "Its hard to forget a face as ugly as that."I teased. "I will enjoy watching my drones crush you." Thunder said. "Go to the scrapheap." Bulk shouted, then he shot the hologram. When it passed straight through the image Thunder began to laugh. "You know what Bulk, your still as dumb as you used to be." Thunder teased. "Well your not that much smarted." Bulk shouted back. Just then the bots aimed their weapons at us. "DRONES, FINISH THEM!!!" As soon as Thunder gave the order the bots charged at us. Bulk was enjoying himself. He charged through the group destroying every bot in his path. I didn't hesitate to turn up the volume, I shot at the group of bots, destroying quite a few. The battle was over quickly. Only after it did we realize the Hologram was off. Beyond the next door was the main factory. "After you." I said to Bulk. "My pleasure." He replied. Then he charged through and I follow behind him. "So, you survived my Drones." Thunder said with a wicked smile on his face. He was standing on a platform above us so he had the high ground. "Yeah!" Bulk said. "And now were going to take you out." Bulk began to charge but before he could do anything Thunder shot a Meteor blast at him. The blast was so powerful that Bulk flew back and hit the wall then lay on the ground unconscious. I kept my cool but inside me I began to fell anger. I shot a sonic blast which knocked Thunder off his platform. I charged at him but he was to quick and he grabbed me with his crusher claw. I activated a sonic wave which pushed him back and made him drop me. Then I noticed something far above my head. It was the PowerCore. Then I saw Bulk getting up. "Bulk!" I shouted. "The core." Bulk looked up and nodded. He shot the core and the hole place began to explode. Thunder jumped of the edge of the platform. When I looked over the edge I saw him rising up on another platform. He shot the wall and then turned to us. "Foolish Heroes. You have chosen your own demise." And with that he was gone. Me and Bulk quickly jumped up to the gap in the wall and escaped just in time. unfortunately we could not see Thunder anywhere. Then I looked behind us and saw the explosion and I knew Stormer was never going to believe this. Category:Blog posts